hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Difficulty Level/Silent Assassin
Silent Assassin (commonly abbreviated to "SA") is the highest rating players can obtain at the end of a mission, after completing it with flawless stealth and with little to no aggression. The rating feature (along with the silent assassin rating) came first in , but made an appearance in as the expenses system. Hitman: Codename 47 How to obtain While not fully present in Hitman: Codename 47, the player gets cash deducted from their paycheck due to how much of a "mess" they cause in that mission. The cost is minimal when the player kills only who they need to kill. The player can also lose the ability to use weapons, due to how much of a "mess" they make in the previous mission. In order to obtain "Silent Assassin" in Codename 47, the player must: *Fire minimal shots possible. *Not raise attention (killing large crowds of people). *Kill no civilians (the player can kill civilians necessary to complete the mission, but with a $1,000 penalty). Rewards While there isn't physical rewards (such as new weapons), the player does earn more money for keeping their messiness down (as it isn't spent on cleanup), and will keep access to more powerful weapons (examples being the IMI Desert Eagle XIX). Hitman 2: Silent Assassin How to obtain In order to obtain the "Silent Assassin" rating in Silent Assassin, the player must: *Have no more than one alert (Two alerts allowed if no guards are killed or no shots are fired) *Fire no more than one shot (Two shots allowed if no guards are killed or no alerts are raised) *Kill no civilians. *Kill no more than one guard (Two guards allowed if no shots are fired) Rewards After achieving Silent Assassin, certain missions will award you special weapons, which are otherwise unobtainable. Note that for unlocking these weapons, absolutely no, or little aggression is required. Unlockable weapons include: *'Ballers SD' - Achieve Silent Assassin on any mission. *'Sawn-off Shotgun' - Achieve Silent Assassin on any two missions. *'M4 Carbine' - Achieve Silent Assassin on Shogun Showdown, or achieve Silent Assassin on all four St. Petersburg missions in a row. Hitman: Contracts How to obtain In order to obtain "Silent Assassin" in , the player must: *Cause no more than two alerts (More alerts allowed if no guards are killed or no shots are fired) *Fire no more than one shot (Two shots allowed if no guards are killed or no alerts are raised) *Kill no civilians. *Kill no more than one guard (Two kills allowed if no alerts are raised or no shots are fired) Rewards Silenced, or dual variants of weapons are awarded for achieving Silent Assassin in certain levels. Unlockable weapons include: *'Dual CZ2000 Pistols' - Achieve Silent Assassin on Asylum Aftermath. *'Dual Micro Uzis' - Achieve Silent Assassin on The Meat King's Party. *'Dual Suppressed Silverballers' - Achieve Silent Assassin on The Bjarkhov Bomb. *'Dual Magnum 500 Revolvers' - Achieve Silent Assassin on Beldingford Manor. *'Dual Sawn-off Shotguns' - Achieve Silent Assassin on Rendezvous in Rotterdam. *'Silenced M4 Rifle' - Achieve Silent Assassin on Deadly Cargo. *'Dual Suppressed SG220 Pistols' - Achieve Silent Assassin on Traditions of the Trade. *'Silenced MP5 SMG' - Achieve Silent Assassin on Slaying a Dragon. *'Silenced AK-74 Rifle' - Achieve Silent Assassin on The Wang Fou Incident. *'Dual GK-17 Pistols' - Achieve Silent Assassin on The Seafood Massacre. *'Dual Suppressed Micro Uzis' - Achieve Silent Assassin on The Lee Hong Assassination. *'Suppressed PGM Sniper Rifle' - Achieve Silent Assassin on Hunter and Hunted. Hitman: Blood Money How to obtain While 's Silent Assassin system mostly is the same throughout all difficulties, the player gains certain requirements when playing a higher difficulty. They will be marked with (NORMAL+) in front of them. In order to obtain "Silent Assassin" in Blood Money, the player must: *Not blow their cover. **The player's cover is blown when guards are attacking the player. **The player's cover can not be blown while wearing the Suit. *Acquire no witnesses. **Any NPC who sees the player doing anything incriminating (such as picking locks, attacking, holding a weapon, etc) will become a witness. **Any NPC taken as a human shield in the presence of a mirror will become a witness, including after being knocked out. **Animals can also become witnesses. **Getting caught trespassing will not result in witnesses. **Getting caught on camera in the act will not result in witnesses. However, guards who are monitoring the camera will immediately run towards the camera's location and attack the player on sight. *Not get recorded on camera. **The player can steal the video tape to void this. *Not harm or kill anyone but the targets. **Accident kills are exempted. **Human shields who are killed by guards are exempted. **Harming or killing animals are exempted. **Unarmed combat (pushing, headbutting, punching, disarming) does not count as harming. **Sedating and knocking out NPCs does not count as harming. *Not allow weapons to be detected during a frisk. **Hiding weapons inside other objects (such as crates) will render them undetectable. **The player's Rifle Case can be upgraded to make the W2000 sniper rifle undetectable. *Leave no evidence. (NORMAL+) **The player's suit and custom weapons count as evidence. Anything else, including the player's rifle case, does not. **Payment will be deducted at the end of the mission if evidence is left at the scene. *Not let bodies be found. (NORMAL+) **Bodies of accident kills are exempted. **Bodies of animals are exempted. Reward Upon achieving Silent Assassin rating, the player will receive the maximum possible rating bonus of $150,000, along with no notoriety gains, if playing on Normal difficulty and above. Hitman: Absolution How to obtain While ''Blood Money's Silent Assassin system is based on how careful the player is in their mission directly, 's Silent Assassin system is based on the same methods, but in how many points the player achieves in gameplay. The player will receive a points multiplier based on the difficulty. The difficulties are categorized by Enhanced (Easy/Normal), and Professional (Hard/Expert/Purist). The player can also complete challenges to receive points multipliers (Normal+ Difficulty).'' While Silent Assassin is the best rank possible, due to the ways some levels are built, the player can only achieve the preceding rank, "Shadow," or the preceding of that, "Professional", or even lower. To obtain enough points to earn maximum available rating in Absolution, the player must: *Only kill targets if there are any on the mission segment. Doing this without being spotted will give the "Silent Assassin" bonus (Killing non-civilian NPCs is allowed on other segments). *Kill targets with accident kills or Fiber Wire. This will give the "Signature Kill" bonus *Kill NPCs with a stealth melee attack, a headshot, or in an accident. *Never get spotted. *Kill no civilians. Doing this will give a high "Civilian Casualty" penalty. *Hide all bodies (Hiding bodies after pacifying a non-target will negate the point loss, but doesn't give enough for a non-target kill, unless killed with a headshot, silent attack or signature attack). *Collecting all evidence. *(ENHANCED: NORMAL+) Increasing the difficulty. (Gives a point multiplier, with Purist giving the highest, and Expert being second, as Expert gives 100%, while Purist gives 150%.) *(ENHANCED: NORMAL+) Completing challenges. Note: Killing an NPC (not civilian) with a headshot, silenced weapon, fiber wire, melee weapon (stealth attack), etc., and then hiding their body doesn't affects the points, since all positive points are negated by negative points Note 2: Disposing of subdued bodies by dropping them from great heights (such as through windows in high buildings) doesn't count as killing, but turning on the garden shredder with them inside does. Levels where achieving Silent Assassin rank is possible are: *The King of Chinatown *Shaving Lenny *Attack of the Saints *Countdown Reward There are no rewards for achieving Silent Assassin rating in Absolution, but achieving the target score for a segment will unlock an Assasin Technique. Beating 30 different segments with the target or better score is required to unlock them all. HITMAN™ and HITMAN™ 2 How to obtain As of , the silent assassin system has returned, similarly to ''Blood Money's procedure.'' To obtain "Silent Assassin" in HITMAN™ and HITMAN™ 2, the player must: *Only kill targets. *Not get spotted. *Have no witnesses. *Not get caught on camera. **If caught, destroy the recordings. **In HITMANTM 2 cameras are absent on casual difficulty. *No Bodies Found. **Targets killed with accidents or poison are allowed to be found. *Prevent non-target kills (non-target kills with accidents ruin the rating). Reward Completing one Elusive Target with the Silent Assassin rating unlocks the Terminus suit, and completing five with Silent Assassin unlocks the Winter suit. Completing final stage of any escalation with Silent Assassin rating unlocks ICA Tripwire Mine in HITMAN''TM 2''. Trivia *Silent Assassin is the most sought-after rating of players in the series. *In Absolution, the player's score for a mission will be placed on an online leader-board, where friends can compare scores for that level. **The same system is in HITMAN™ and HITMAN™ 2, and first appeared in Blood Money though logging into Eidos' servers on the main menu. *Contracts Mode in both Absolution, HITMAN™ and HITMAN™ 2 puts the player's score on a worldwide leader-board for that contract, along with Silent Assassin in the latter. *In Blood Money, the inability of 47 to get his cover blown in his suit allows him to trespass restricted areas (and even getting shot at because of it) and still get away with a Silent Assassin rating. *Several unofficial ratings/markings have been created by the community as speedrunning badges, fun, and difficulty for the experienced. **These include "Pro" (completing the mission on Professional difficulty), "Suit Only" (completing the mission only in the player's suit), "All Zeros" (all numerical rating stats are at zero, except for accidents) and "Accidents Only" (all targets are killed by accidents) Gallery BloodMoneySilentAssassin.jpg|A second example of Silent Assassin in Blood Money. Category:Gameplay Category:Hitman: Codename 47 Gameplay Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin gameplay Category:Hitman: Contracts gameplay Category:Hitman: Blood Money Gameplay Category:Hitman: Absolution Gameplay Category:HITMAN™ Gameplay